Patent Literature 1 discloses a clamp mechanism for removably attaching a cutting insert to a cutting tool. The clamp mechanism includes a clamp member and a screw member. The cutting insert is provided with a cutting edge on an intersection ridge line between a rake face and a flank, and is provided with a abutment surface abutting a holder in a reverse side to the rake face. In addition, the cutting insert is provided with one abutment surface abutting the clamp member. The holder is provided with a screw hole into which the screw member is threaded. The clamp member is disposed to be movable forward/backward by the screw member. The clamp mechanism according to Patent Literature 1 is suitable primarily for a cutting tool used in a grooving cutting work.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a clamp mechanism for removably attaching a cutting insert to a body of a cutting tool. The clamp mechanism includes a clamp member and a screw member. The cutting insert is provided with a cutting edge on an intersection ridge line between a rake face and a flank, and is provided with a abutment surface abutting the body in a reverse side to the rake face. In addition, it is possible to cause the clamp member to abut two abutment surfaces of the cutting insert. One of the two abutment surfaces of the cutting insert is arranged to be vertical to the abutment surface with the body, and the other is arranged in parallel to the abutment surface with the body. The body is provided with a abutment surface abutting the cutting insert, a abutment surface abutting the clamp member, and a screw hole into which the screw member is threaded. The abutment surface abutting the clamp member is disposed to be inclined relative to the abutment surface abutting the cutting insert. The clamp member is disposed to be movable forward/backward by the screw member. The clamp mechanism according to Patent Literature 2 is also suitable primarily for a cutting tool used in a grooving cutting work.